


Scrabble

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: mega-crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

Gabriel was busy in heaven, Castiel was assisting, and Crowley was busy in Hell. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were bored out of their minds. It was also raining. There were no nearby hunts, the impala didn't need doing up, there was nothing on TV...

"Why don't we do something?" Sam suggested. Dean and Bobby glared.

"Yeah? Like?"

Sam shrugged; "I don't know, some kind of board-game?"

"No! You two are physically incapable of playing nicely!" Bobby snapped. Sam huffed out a loud breath.

"Oh come on, something we can't cheat at? Scrabble?"

"Scrabble is boring as Hell! You two know way more words than me, too!" Dean moaned. Sam smirked.

"That's not our fault. You always pride yourself on your brawn, until it comes to scrabble."

"Whatever..."

Some time later, Sam was sure Dean was cheating. There was no way he had the letters to make up the words "ass", "dick", "rack", and "balls", turn after turn. He and Bobby had tried to keep the game mature, but Dean was incapable of doing so. Ignoring the fact he had the letters for a 26-point word, going for the 7-point "cum" instead, giggling as he put the tiles on the board. Bobby rolled his eyes, taking a hefty swig of his beer.

"There really is something wrong with you, boy," he sighed, looking over his own tiles. Dean just grinned in response. Sam suddenly laughed and picked up his tiles.

"Thirty points! Dean's 'C', 'L', 'I', 'T', Bobby's 'O', Bobby's 'R', 'I', and 'S'... Check it!"

Dean laughed and gave his baby brother a high-five; "awesome! Now if only you knew where to find one."

Sam sneered, picking up his drink; "like you're the expert!"

"Actually. Yes."

"Hmm... Have you ever watched When Harry Met Sally?"

"...Why? What are-... SHUT UP!"

Sam smirked and looked back down at the board, almost spitting out his beer when Bobby placed down "rimming". Dean gaped at the board, before hauling himself out of his seat.

"I quit, you win."

Sam nodded, following Dean's actions; "me too. Well done."

Bobby smirked, settling back in his arm-chair, letting out a quiet chuckle.


End file.
